You are the Moon
by rainxface
Summary: Death has struck the flock. Whose grave does Max go to visit late at night? Grab a box of tissues, because you'll probably cry. Song is 'You are the Moon' by the Hush Sound


You are the Moon

**You are the Moon**

**By rainxface**

**Glorious night. Rain is sitting in her room, though. Her eyes can capture the last of the dying sun outside the barrier window. Oh, how she longs to go outside again. Oh, wait… she just moved. Now she and her laptop are outside, facing the disappearing sun.**

**Sorry, having a third-person poetic moment. Now, I give you another song-fic by moi.**

**Disclaimer: JP is to MR as The Hush Sound is to You are the Moon and rainxface is to the plot line.**

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms  
Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone  
_

I walked through the mist covered clearing. It was almost a clearing, actually. It would have been a wonderful clearing if not for the many cement tombstones that were poking out of the ground. The setting sun in the far west was barely lighting my area. I stumbled to find the right grave.

Years had past, lives had grown, and yet people still mourned. It was the pain that was left from his departure that always burned our hearts. Never had we gotten used to his passing, and it shall remain that way as the days live on.

I always remembered his last day, but only with the two of us sticking to my memory. Everyone else's is mixed up.

It was a fight, us against every other experiment that had survived past a few months. It was few that had, but those few were strong. Their tactic was surprising in every way, though we should have known to expect anything and nothing abnormal. As one attacked him, he tried to face it alone. I ran in to help him, but I knew that it was already too late. Blood was flowing heavily down the side of his whole body. His skin was paling as the seconds rolled on.

But I didn't stop fighting.

I finished off the monster barely. Thankfully he had weakened her. Quickly, I tended to his wound. I patched up all of the scrapes, making sure to clean out the wounds. His eyes fluttered open, his lips hardly made a smile. Weakly, he whispered to me,

"I love you, Maximum."

_  
You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe  
_

Once the fight ceased, I managed to pull him to a hidden cave. I pulled him near the fire someone was starting. His consciousness did not leave the whole time, nor did it disappear as the night's heavy blanket fell over us.

As we were the only two left up, he was leaning on me for support. The fire was bright in our eyes, and the warmth was heating the whole cave. We did not say much, but what we did would be my greatest memories.

"Max," he said sweetly in a low voice. "I feel my end coming. I'm sorry."

"That's ridiculous," I told him. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying here with us, where we all like it."

"Do you not see what condition I'm in?" he tried to tell me. "I've lost too much blood. I'm sorry."

"No, you won't leave us. Stop saying that. It's lies. You're in perfect condition," I lied. Deep down, I knew he was telling the truth. I just didn't want to believe it.

"I meant what I said earlier," he had whispered minutes after my opinion was stated.

"I know."

"I do love you. And I know you love me, too." He pulled off of me and cupped my face. Tears were about to trickle down my cheeks, but they couldn't. His passion was displayed brightly as his lips worked with mine. I felt all cares wash away, and all I could think about was that moment. That little time where I felt so connected.

But nothing can last forever.

My watch ended and we both fell into sleep. In the morning, I found him unmoving and not breathing. I could barely tell the others.

_  
I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass  
I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
You will see your beauty every moment that you rise_

As I stood in front of his grave, the only one not covered in moss or vines. I sat facing the tombstone, my legs against my chest and my head resting on my knees. Tears were starting to fall. I recited his epitaph from heart, sniffling at the end of every line.

_**Though brave and strong**_

_**He was the only one**_

_**Who could really see**_

_**Into what would be**_

My head fell off my knees and I stared into the dark blue sky. Little stars were twinkling around us. The moon was shining fully. It was accompanied by two tiny planets on either side of the sky.

I knew that where he was, he was happy. He was away from this suffering time and place. He didn't have to live through everything else that we suffered from. He was probably looking down on me right now.

Hours passed where I was just sitting in front of his grave, the soft wind blowing through my hair. As I began to walk away, I placed two things at the base of his grave.

Flowers.

And a mirror to show him it he was okay.

**Okay, if you cried your eyes out, good job! I actually didn't cry while I wrote this, surprisingly. Hopefully you know who was the dead one. If you don't, then you're an idiot.**

**Anyone want to give away the answer for a virtual cake??**

**Well, review if you have something to say about it.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


End file.
